As is known, numerous electromedical devices are at present available, for localised and non-invasive treatment of the human body, which are generally united by the fact of comprising an operating head (also known as a hand-piece) suitable for gripping by an operator and moved in contact with the skin of the patient at the zone to be treated.
Some of these devices can have the purpose of treating specific skin problems, or problems of the surface tissues of the human body, for example the epidermis and/or the skin. By way of example, these devices can be predisposed to facilitate stretching-out of wrinkles, elimination of adipose accumulations or lymphatic circulation, but also to facilitate the treatment of actual pathologies, such as for example varicose ulcers, phlebitic ulcers, arteriopathic ulcers, acne, burns, unhealed wounds and cellulite.
Other devices can be aimed at dealing with problems relating to the more internal organs of the human body, such as for example facilitating mending of bone fractures and/or enhancing the treatment of other pathologies such as arthritis, arthrosis, rheumatism, osteoporosis, pseudoarthritis, lumbago, periarthritis, sciatica, stiff neck, cervical arthrosis, paresis, muscular atrophy, pulmonary emphysema, hepatic failure and cirrhosis.
According to the particular aims, these electromedical devices are generally configured such as to apply a different type of treatment to the patient's body via the operating head, for example a massaging action, a magnetic field (magnetotherapy), electromagnetic waves or other treatments besides. A drawback of these electromedical devices consists however in the fact that there is a limit result in terms of effectiveness, requiring numerous and long sittings before any appreciable result is achieved.